Daniel
| birthday = December 25, 1987 | placeoforigin = United States | relationships = Mallory O'Neill (Girlfriend) Sarah Genatiempo (Girlfriend) | lg15 = 10011 | whatweird = http://www.whatweird.com/forum/memberlist.php?mode=viewprofile&u=67 Danielbeast | youtube = Danielbeast | myspace = daniel_thebeast | forum-posts = danielbeast | facebook = 100012426199152 Daniel Barlow | actor = Yousef Abu-Taleb | first = The Danielbeast | last = I remember lonelygirl15 | series = LG15 }} Daniel Barlow (also known as Danielbeast or just Beast) was Bree's best friend, (on and off) love interest, and the first co-star of the lonelygirl15 video series. His first videos were made in his bedroom. Daniel was a member of the TAAG from from late 2006 until mid-2008, where he gave up his fight against the Order having fully discovered what had led to Bree's death and his desire to pursue a normal life. Daniel was also the longest running character on lonelygirl15. After his long-time love interest and on-and-off girlfriend Sarah Genatiempo is exposed as a mole for the Order, Daniel is one of the few characters who doesn't believe she was doing it against her will. After Maggie uncovers footage that proves his assessment correct, Daniel returns to the site and makes a video piecing together Sarah's motivations. LG15: The Resistance ends with Reed, the only remaining member of the Hymn of None, showing up on Daniel's doorstep. Background Daniel graduated from high school in June 2006 and had a graduation party which Bree was not allowed to attend. When summer began, he taught Bree how to make video blogs and was the one who set up her YouTube account and registered the lonelygirl15.com domain as a joke. As the summer progressed, Daniel urged Bree to rebel against her strict parents and was concerned about her religion and the Ceremony she was supposed to partake in later that year. Like many fans, Daniel began to investigate Bree's religion and decided to follow her around to record her actions, even after Bree had asked him not to do so. On both these occasions Lucy took Bree somewhere; once to a nearby park for what appeared to be a practice session for the upcoming Ceremony and once to a medical complex. As Daniel investigated further, he became increasingly worried. Unheeding of Bree's requests for him to stop, Daniel followed her once again to the site of where the Ceremony was to be held. Although he couldn't see much, he did manage to see many hooded figures, one being Bree, before he realized he was being followed and had to flee. Not convinced that Bree was being truthful about having completed the Ceremony, Daniel broke into Lucy's apartment to look for clues, where he found pictures of himself on her computer. He became worried and posted a video on the subject. His worries finally made sense to Bree, causing her to begin to question her religion. After an unsuccessful attempt to excuse her from the Ceremony, Bree's parents were taken away by the local Deacons, and Bree went on the run with Daniel. As a result, Daniel dropped out of junior college, where he was taking film classes, and he left his job at Gas 'n Eats to accompany Bree. On the Run After going on the run, Daniel and Bree stayed at a motel where they were soon warned by Gemma that they were being followed. Having received Gemma's warning, Bree and Daniel did a half-hearted search of their motel room, but found no one. Gemma once again posted a video telling the two that they were being watched, and this time Bree heeded her warnings and fled. Although Bree said she overreacted, the duo found a different motel room. Soon, Daniel became angry at Bree for not taking their plight seriously enough, but the two quickly made up and Bree gave Daniel an impromptu Thanksgiving feast. After coming back from their feast, however, they saw that their motel had been ransacked. Once again on the run, they abandon their car and found themselves on the streets. While they were in desperate need, Jonas began posting videos offering help. Although, Daniel was extremely skeptical, he asked the viewers to vote on whether or not to trust him. The viewers voted to trust Jonas, and Bree chose to stay with him. However, Daniel chose to go home. Daniel ultimately changed his mind and joined Bree and Jonas at Christmas. The next day, though, Bree went missing. After finding out that Bree had gone to find her father, Jonas and Daniel hit the road to try to find her. They were able to locate Bree, however, her father was gunned down by the Order and the trio was forced to flee the scene. Upon retuning to Jonas's house, Daniel tried to cheer Bree up, but he was unsuccessful. Then Daniel posted a video claiming that he and Bree had "hooked-up", which Bree vehemently denied. After having his advances once again rejected by Bree, Daniel set out to Pins and Pints to forget his troubles, and came home extremely drunk with a random girl (guest star and American Idol runner-up, Katherine McPhee). The next day, a remorseful Daniel awoke with Jonas's graffiti on his face. Wanting to find the girl who had come home with him, Daniel once again set out to Pins and Pints, but this time he did not return. Worried for Daniel's safety, Bree and Jonas set out to find a man the bartender said Daniel had been drinking with, but with little success. In Miss Me? a drugged Daniel tried to convince Bree to do the Ceremony, which confirmed he had been kidnapped by the Order. Bree and Jonas successfully rescued Daniel and ultimately foiled the Order's plans with the help of Tachyon and Brother. After being rescued, Daniel, Bree, and Jonas were forced to flee Jonas's home after having a confrontation with a Watcher, and decided to hide in a cabin in the mountains. Once at the cabin, Jonas and Bree went exploring their surroundings. When he awoke, Daniel was briefly jealous and angry that he had not been included in their exploration, however, as more pressing matters arose, the boys put aside their differences and, with the help of the LG forum members, were able to crack the file given to them by Tachyon. Shortly after they were able to crack the file, Bree found what she thought was a Watcher symbol in Jonas's cabin and became convinced that Jonas was a part of the Order. Daniel, however, was not at all convinced of Jonas's betrayal. He tried to talk to Jonas one-on-one but was met with much anger. After Jonas escaped and proved Bree wrong, the three went on the road again. New Connections Jonas brought Daniel and Bree to his Aunt Alex's house, who was away on business at the time. While Bree went with Tachyon, Jonas's aunt came back in town, and Daniel and Jonas were invited by Alex to a fashion party. Daniel and Alex appeared to be very interested in each other, much to Jonas's dismay. Bree posted a video saying there was a photo at the party which she thought was Alex and Lucy and warned the guys to leave Alex's home and meet up with her. Alex confirmed that she was was aware of the Order and the boys left to join up with Bree. After a short reunion, the three headed to Las Vegas where Daniel and Jonas briefly tried to teach Bree the art of foosball. While in Vegas, Bree went to see the sights, while Jonas and Daniel got drunk. After three days in Vegas, BDJ was abducted by the Order, who psychologically tortured them and temporarily persuaded Bree to do the Ceremony. The three were able to escape their captors, and began trying to piece together what had happened to them during that time. For a while, they lived out of Jonas's car, but eventually they decided to track Alex down, and followed her to Mexico. While they were there, they overheard her arguing with a member of the Order over the situation with involving the kidnapping. The next day, Bree was left alone to think about their plight while Daniel and Jonas once again got drunk. The following day, Daniel and Bree went to Alex and confronted her about her activities in the Order. Alex denied that she knew anything about the kidnapping that took place in Vegas. Daniel seemed to believe her, and later helped Alex film and edit a video explaining her true feelings. Daniel and Alex began getting closer after this, running hand in hand and playing on the beach. However things quickly soured, for within a few days Alex had alerted the Order to BDJ's location. However, when the Order arrived, Alex said that they were there for her, not Bree. Apparantly, according to Alex, the Order had found a new girl to complete the Ceremony and no longer needed Bree. After finding out about Alex's true allegiance, BDJ headed to a bunker where Bree began investigating who the new girl might be. While they were in the bunker, Daniel began drinking heavily again, leading Jonas and Bree to hold an intervention on his behalf. After their attempted intervention, Bree found more information on a possible lead to the new girl, who she began to believe was a girl named Jules. While Bree continued to investiage Jules, Daniel announced that he had once again become sober. Jonas tried to hypnotize himself and Daniel to find out what happened to them in captivity, but had no success. Within days, Bree noticed posts from a girl named Taylor living in Zavalla, Texas who told her that she recognized Julia. After nearly a fortnight spent in the bunker, the three decided to leave and find Julia to warn her that she was in danger. Upon leaving the bunker, Daniel, Bree, and Jonas headed to Texas to find the new Ceremony girl. BDJ teamed up with Sarah and Taylor and were able to locate Jules. Later, Bree gave herself up to save Jules, and Daniel and Jonas spent the next month following the Order and trying to save her. Finally locating where Bree had been hidden, Daniel, along with Jonas and Sarah, went to her, where they forcibly took back a brainwashed Bree. A Summer Without Bree A short while later, Jonas was convinced the old Bree had come back. Daniel, however, was still wary and felt that Jonas was taking advantage of her brainwashed situation. Bree fled from TAAG the morning after sleeping with Jonas, and Daniel, for a short time, appeared to become more interested in Sarah than recovering Bree. Daniel's interest in Bree picked up again when she began posting HoO videos, where there was found to be secret messages encrypted by Bree and someone behind the scenes whose initals seemed to be TCC. Daniel and Sarah went to find information based on these secret codes and were led to a yacht club where they found reports and papers from Isaac Gilman, however, Sarah accidentally dropped an important document in the water. After becoming aware of Spencer Gilman, Isaacs son, they began asking him for help. At first, Spencer was not interested in helping, but after receiving a letter from his father he decided it was the right thing to do. After being accosted in the parking lot by TAAG, Spencer went to work studying his fathers papers. heating things up.]] After receiving a mysterious text message, Daniel went alone to meet whoever sent it, there, Daniel was told by who he referred to as Deep Throat the Ceremony would be in less than a month. With this information, and the help of fans in deciphering Isaac's water damaged letter, they made a plan to get blood from a trait positive girl and make the serum. After training Jonas, Daniel, and Taylor, Spencer announced they were ready. TAAG set out to the Wyman Foundation. The mission was a success and TCC was revealed to be Alex. After her help, Alex told them she would be disappearing for a while and gave us more information on the Order, Shadows, and Watchers. While in the midst creating the serum to save Bree, the makeshift lab Spencer and Taylor were working in was broken in to and their notes were destroyed, and Daniel suggested they get out of there. At the beginning of the season finale, Daniel told us that he received information that the Ceremony would be held that day at 4pm. Although Sarah and Taylor protested and told the boys they did not want to go through with the rescue, they all went anyway and, once again with the help of fans, were able to solve a voice mail sent to them by Deep Throat telling them to head to Santa Monica. While trying to get to Bree by 11 am TAAG ran into a Watcher who chased them, ramming into their car and forcing them to crash and run for their lives. Sarah became separated from the rest of the group, but Nikki Bower came to the rescue just in time. After their rescue, Daniel went and received information that the Ceremony was in the middle of nowhere. They also realized that their serum was broken in the crash and Sarah left to find the other vial. The information from Deep Throat led them to an abandoned hangar where they put the code they were given by Deep Throat into Spencer's phone and played it, thus opening a secret door. After going through the trap door and becoming completely lost, they were able to momentarily locate Bree but were attacked by a Shadow who stabbed Jonas and then was stabbed with the same knife by Daniel. While still waiting for Sarah and the serum, Taylor and a severely bleeding Jonas hid alone together until Daniel found them. Finally, Sarah, made it back to them with the serum in hand and with the remaining five members of TAAG together, they were able to find Bree laying on a gurney unconscious. However, they were too late. As her heart monitor flat-lined, Daniel and Jonas collapsed in anguish. After Bree's Death After escaping from the location of the "Ceremony", Daniel, Jonas, Taylor, and Sarah, went to a Santa Monica beach, where, amid much grieving, Daniel angrily lashed out at a nearly comatose Jonas for sleeping with Bree. This video ended with Sarah shouting to Bree that she had "won" and Daniel was always hers. After their emotional time at the beach, Sarah and Taylor said they were leaving. Daniel and Jonas, however, received a voice mail from Bree saying, among other things, that she had gone through with the Ceremony to save Daniel and Jonas. She also left a message for each of them, telling Daniel'' "I want you to know how much your friendship means to me and always meant to me. In my mind you're even way more than just my friend.You're like...You're more like my most favorite best in the world brother, and I love you forever and ever and ever..."'' Like many of the main characters, Daniel had returned home after the events of the season finale, and said that he would no longer be vlogging. After opening Bree's email, however, Daniel did start to vlog again. He found out that Jonas and his sister were in need of assistance, once again began to fight the Order. They went on the road again, only this time with Emma in tow. They made their way to Arizona, where they were accosted by the Order, and reunited with Sarah. After Jonas gave Emma to LaRezisto, the three went back home and began trying to locate Emma. Shortly thereafter, Sonia showed up at their door offering her assistance in fighting the Order. At her urging, TAAG attempted to locate a baby who was qued up to complete the Ceremony in about 15 years. After saving the baby, they refocused their energies on rescuing Emma. Mallory used "questionable tactics" to secretly get information from Chris. However, this upset Daniel, who was jealous to see his girlfriend kiss another man. Regardless, he followed her lead and posted a video in which he followed Chris to a meeting. During said meeting, it was revealed that the HoO had created a partnership between themselves, Verdus Pharmaceuticals, and the Wyman Foundation. A few days later, Daniel found that the community had solved Emma's code, and thus her location. He and the others broke into Pleasant Manor, only to be surrounded and trapped. After a well-timed intervention by Virgil the Watcher, they were able to get Emma to safety, forcing Daniel back into the harsh reality of normal life: He was out of film class, again. Lucky for him, Mallory saved him - again. Although after being accepted back into class, Daniel appeared to be leading a normal life again, he found himself on another stakeout in which he, Jonas, and Sarah, followed a truck from the Lullaby Project and Sarah and Jonas disappeared, leading Daniel to believe they were abducted. Days later the two were still missing, and Daniel became increasingly worried. Daniel became slightly glum due to Sarah and Jonas's disappearance and Mallory's increasing absence, and made a video reminiscing about his old life and friends, Paul and Andrea. Continuing his trip down memory lane, Daniel showed us his childhood pictures. After realizing the flak Jonas was catching for leaving Sarah in the desert, Daniel came to his defense, telling us that Jonas did care about Sarah and that he was busy getting information from the mysterious Dr. Calvin Hart. Derailed After not posting a video in several days, Daniel gave us an update telling us he had been hard at work on his script for film class and that it was going great, and that he was planning to take a break and visit Mallory, he also confronted the speculations of Mallory's relationship with Professor DelMundo, telling us that he did not believe that she was cheating. The next day, Daniel went to the building Mallory was working at to surprise her with pink roses, however, he saw Mallory and DelMundo kissing on the balcony. Although he initially yelled to Mallory, getting her attention, he did not wait for her to come down and left, saying he was going to post the video and show everyone. in style]] The day after, with very little mention of Mallory, Daniel was back to fighting the Order, taking Jonas, Emma, and Dr. Hart to the Verdus building to run tests on Emma, barely escaping the guards. After seeing Mallory's video plea to take her back, Daniel immediately attempted to contact Sarah at the Lullaby Project with no success. Although Mallory continued to attempt contact with Daniel, he continued to ignore her and make pleas to Jennie that if she knew where Sarah was to please help him. Daniel, Jonas, and Emma later teamed up with Jennie, as she led them to the Lullaby Project to rescue Sarah from the Hymn of One. After the team split up, Daniel was alone with Sarah, on their way back to California. After some initial fighting, the two made it back to the rented house, and Daniel thanked the community for spotting that Mallory's Being Stalked video was fake, and told her it's over once and for all. When everything with Sarah and Mallory was settled, Daniel turned his mind back to rescuing Emma with a series of activities that were hardly within the boundaries of law: Breaking into Verdus Pharmaceuticals's offices, soliciting computer crimes by encouraging people to hack Ted McKinley's match.com account, and finally, breaking and entering again, this time into Ted McKinley's apartment, and in coincidence with theft. In between his illegal activities, Daniel tried to support Jennie morally and did some information sighting and gathering work on Verdus, Dr. Hart and their backgrounds, finding, among other things, Verdus's financial supporters. The memo he stole from Ted McKinley also proved valuable in finding Verdus Pharmaceuticals's president's name. After Jonas and Jennie met up with them back at home, Daniel left his intelligence work and returned to active duty, so to speak, first meeting the community in San Francisco, then, having bugged Lucy's car at the same event, tracking her down to William Porter's house, where Emma was held captive. Although they were originally supposed to meet up with Virgil there, Jonas and Daniel entered the house on their own (realizing only then the house was owned by Verdus's president), but were not successful in saving Emma. He was then one who went into William Porter's house block and faced Dr. Hart, but, while meeting Emma in person, only returned with Gina. It was later revealed that Daniel was told that Dr. Hart and Emma had a plan to poison William Porter. After Emma's rescue, the gang took Gina with them to hide. Life with Gina Once in hiding, tensions began to run high, as the girls outnumbered the boys. Daniel claimed that he could see much of Bree in Gina, but Jonas was doubtful and Sarah was indifferent. While Jennie fought Jonas about Emma's choices, Daniel and Sarah began to become closer again. After Emma chose to leave TAAG and rejoin her parents, Jonas flipped out on Jennie, but Gina revealed that she was the one who gave Emma the money to leave. Daniel began to become closer to Gina, helping her with her first blog, but angering her because of his inquisitiveness about her drawings. Because tension was at it's highest at that point, Daniel decided to buy beer for everyone. While Daniel stayed sober, the rest partied. The next morning, Daniel was the only one feeling fine while the others were completely exhausted. On this morning, Jonas found that Sarah had posted Gina's drawings and Daniel recognized one of the drawings as Bree's mom Daniel and Gina got even closer when Daniel questioned her about the portrait of Bree's mom, to which she could only reply that she could only see a face. The whole gang had to once again relocate after seeing William Porter's Shadow in one of their videos. ]] Unable to agree with Jonas about whether or not to let Gina try to find Bree's mom, Daniel decided to stay behind with Sarah while Jonas and Jennie decided to take Gina with them to find her. However, that plan was later abandoned and the group decided to stay together. Daniel is stunned when Carl shows up on their doorstep, proclaiming that he has left the Hymn of One due to his love for Sarah. He begins acting hostile towards both Sarah and Carl, as they then begin to date. His annoyance increases after Gina gets abducted by Bree's Mom as the result of a tip provided by Carl, and channels his anger into finding out who was truly responsible for Bree's death. During Gina's meeting with Elizabeth Avery, Daniel confronts her about her actions that led to her daughter's demise. Elizabeth bites back, and scolds Daniel for accusing her in such a manner, and informs TAAG that Bree's Elder had used his authority over her to make her comply. She gives them information that leads the group to Alcombe Antiques, where the Elder had purchased a doll he had given to Bree before the Ceremony. As Daniel begins to reminisce over Bree, it is hinted that his feeling for Bree may have refocused on her sister, and he displays jealously whenever Jonas and Gina interact, he has also become less hostile towards Sarah, suggesting that he has moved on emotionally. He later becomes drunk and begins acting in a manner that would suggest that he does have feelings for Gina. After Jonas left for London without saying anything, Daniel was pissed, but calmed down by the time Jonas returned. However, he accuses Steve of being in the Order after seeing the video he had posted claiming Bree's death was a hoax. However, Daniel reluctantly accepts his help. After being shot at twice by a mysterious shooter in a black van, Daniel's laptop gets hacked by Edward Salinas, a candidate for U.S. Congress, who is trying to kill TAAG to ascend in the Order. TAAG, with the help of Nikki B., infiltrate a Salinas fundraiser as waiters, and attempt to stop him. However, Steve slips up, causing Daniel to begin accusing him of being a mole once again. In a move that outraged viewers, Daniel convinced Jonas to leave Steve on the side of the road to fend for himself. Biting Back The group decide to stop running and instead become proactive in battling the Order, and Daniel begins leaving Sarah numerous voice messages, concerned for her safety. Upon returning to The rented house, they discover Carl and Sarah drinking Margaritas in festive clothing. Daniel and the others laugh at Carl's lack of clothing, and don't make much of a fuss over his presence. Later, TAAG decide that they are going to infiltrate the Salinas campaign by volunteering there, and Daniel uses the "audition" process as an opportunity to flirt with Sarah. After TAAG is informed that Emma has been targeted for the Ceremony, Daniel and the others receive a package from Emma, which leads them to her location. On the way, Daniel informs Sarah that he has noticed that she isn't answering Carl's calls. However, the conversation is cut short upon discovering that Elizabeth Avery had broken into their motel room to find Emma's whereabouts. Upon arriving at the bunker, they find Elizabeth dead and Emma missing, and discover notes relating to the resistance in Emma's handwriting. They eventually locate her and the group has a joyful reunion at the rented house. The next few days are spent partaking in relaxation, at one point involving Daniel hosing Sarah while she is sunbathing. However, Sarah makes it clear that she is not getting back together with Daniel after Carl gets captured by Salinas, saying that being around Daniel had confused her, but ultimately she was in love with Carl. When Daniel points out that Salinas is using Carl as bait to get one of them killed, Sarah lashes out at Daniel, and cites that he did everything to try to save Bree, and she had helped even though Bree was her rival for his affections. After Carl is safely rescued, TAAG decide to go offline while they figure out their next move. However, Daniel's fighting attitude makes him unprepared for the girls' proposal that they have a "prom". Daniel ultimately decides to ask Sarah, but she turns him down because she has already asked Carl. Daniel is extremely disappointed, but Emma and Gina both offer to go with him in order to make Sarah jealous. At the prom itself, Carl acts distant towards Sarah, leading her to turn to Daniel for comfort. The night ends with the two of them hooking up, but they are interrupted when Gina is shot and the others scatter. Daniel is the first to upload his footage, and he meets up with Jennie and Emma at the beach, where they try to figure out how to move forward. Jonas arrives as they are about to leave, and the four of them decide to go after Salinas and Carl, who had informed the Order of their location. However, they only manage to recover the footage of Gina's death, and Daniel continues to worry over whether Sarah is safe. The Last Straw Daniel discovers that Sarah is a double agent working for The Order. LG15: The Resistance After Daniel's departure, he was called frequently by a heartbroken Sarah. She pleads with him to call her or message her, and tells him that he is wrong in thinking that she had as choice. In another video, Sarah mentions his love of the Star Wars movies. Daniel has remained silent to her pleas, giving credibility to his vow to stop fighting the Order and live a normal life. In a recent online chat, Sarah revealed that she and Daniel have not spoken, and she would not consider calling him for help. It appeared as though Daniel would not be returning to the fight. About a month and a half later on the Day of Atonement, Maggie discovers Sarah's betrayal and sends him and email telling him to watch the videos only a couple of hours before she is captured. After piecing together what has happened, Daniel returns to video blogging and explains exactly how Sarah pulled off her latest deception. While he says he wishes he could help, he claims that there isn't enough time and he isn't sure what he can do. A couple of hours later, Reed arrives on Daniel's doorstep, via instructions given to him by Maggie, and Daniel's part of the fight begins. LG15: Anchor Cove Daniel resurfaced as part of the Relaunch of lonelygirl15 on June 19, 2016. He revealed his last name to be Barlow, with a social media presence on both Snapchat (as DanieldBeast) and Facebook https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100012426199152, posting his first Snapstory that same day. The next morning, Daniel explained on a Facebook Live video (Not sure what to say) that he is still in touch with Emma and thinks that Jonas is "gone". He also confirmed the authenticity of the voicemail leaked by M, adding that he has since changed phones. Family Daniel first disclosed specific information about his parents in Drinking Problems, where he revealed that growing up, although they were not loud or abusive drunks, he was "violently ignored" by them. He also said that the bad times were when one of them would stop drinking, because the other one of them would get better and he would finally have a parent, but then, all the arguing would start again. At the time of this video he claimed they had been sober for two years, however, much later in the series, it was confirmed they had, at some point, began drinking again. His parents' alcoholism meant that Daniel spent more time with his grandmother, which he did until she died. Notes *Throughout their traveling, Daniel has had a tendency to become inebriated (as noted in Uncle Dan, Vegas, Baby!, Spring Break Sucks, and Intervention). Before arriving in Texas however, Daniel claimed he was sober once more (Daniel's previous period of sobriety followed his rescue from the Order). *Daniel apparently has two cameras. One is a webcam that shoots videos in the standard 4:3 format. The other is a mini-DV handheld that shoots videos in the 16:9 letterbox format. This webcam can be seen in a mirror in the video What Did Daniel and Dad Talk About? and Jonas mentions receiving a tape from Daniel via Bree in the video "Your Decision." Interestingly, Jonas also appears to own both a 4:3 tethered webcam and a 16:9 handheld videocam. *One of Daniel's better skills is Breaking and Entering. He has shown this questionable talent when breaking into Lucy's apartment, into a local warehouse, into Alex's Mexican condo, a hospital in Texas, among others. His response? "It's all I know how to do really, I guess." (Lying Bastards, April 4th, 2007) Etymology Daniel is a Biblical name from Hebrew (דניאל) meaning "God is my judge." This is the name of the prophet whose story is told in the Book of Daniel. One of the stories tells how the prophet Daniel saw visions of supernatural "beasts". These comparisons have been drawn by LG15 fans because Daniel's username on YouTube/Revver, as well as his nickname in the videos is 'Danielbeast'. Theories Follow this link for theories about Daniel.